Love
by BoOkZrOcKz
Summary: Hi, people! My first fanfic, so I need your help! R&R!


Hi, people! This is my first fan-fic, so please R&R! I need feedback!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine apart from the plot. ( No way am I the great Tamora Pierce!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love…**

Briar stared up at the sky. He was depressed. _Very_ depressed. Being in love with a girl who you couldn't kiss, you couldn't touch, was not fun.

Deciding that the sky was a very boring object of interest, Briar turned his head to gaze at a girl standing several feet away from him instead, who was talking to Niko, a mage who specialized in illusions. She looked different without her huge, nerdy glasses. In fact, she was beautiful now. She had let her hair grow, and it cascaded down her back in elegant curls. Her skin was quite pale, smooth, and Briar fought an urge to walk over to her and run his eager fingers over it. And she was strong, and smart. Why, why did the girl Briar love have to be _Tris?_ Briar was sure the gods were against him. How was he ever going to tell Tris his feelings? She probably didn't feel the same way about him.

Tris frowned as she opened _Geological Features_, trying to take her mind off certain matters. Well, not _matters_ exactly. She was trying to take her mind off a certain boy. A boy with a thin-bladed nose, and eyes filled with mischief. The boy with the hot body. The boy with the cute arse. Briar.

Tris sighed. Why, why did the boy she love have to be Briar? She was sure the gods were against her. She was certan Briar didn't love her back. Briar was her _friend._ She was never going to be able to tell him her feelings.

At lunch that day, both Tris and Briar were very silent. Sandry glanced at both of them, surprised at their unusual behaviour. "Are you two OK?" she asked in a concerned voice, watching them closely.

Tris and Briar jumped, startled, and both blurted, "We're fine!" at the same time. Briar glared at Tris and she glared back. They stared at each other for a moment before suddenly dropping their eyes onto their plates, both sporting fiery cheeks. Briar had caught sight of Tris's rather large bosom, and images of pleasurable scenes portraying two naked figures on a bed started invading his hormone-infested mind. Tris had glanced at Briar's lips, which looked soft, warm, inviting, and she felt a sudden heat rising from between her thighs.

Daja took this all in with interest. A very observant girl, she had noticed that Briar and Tris seemed to be very jumpy and nervous around each other. Her quick mind had completed the jigsaw with ease. _They both have feelings for each other, but they don't know how to tell each other!_ she had thought. And suddenly, she was hit by a brainwave to bring the two together. It just might work, she mused, but I need Sandry's help.

After lunch, when everybody started doing their chores, Daja mind-spoke to Sandry, who replied immediately. _What is it, Daja?_

Daja quickly explained the situation between Briar and Tris, while Sandry listened with interest. _I have a plan to hook them up, but I need your help, _she told Sandry.

Sandry agreed instantly, barely trying to conceal her glee._ I'll be glad to help._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just before dinner, Daja slipped upstairs with Sandry. Briar was still in the gardens, while Tris was reading downstairs. Reaching out a hand, Daja gently steered Sandry into Tris's room. She found the nightgown Tris always wore to bed and handed it to Sandry. "You know what to do," she murmured with an evil grin.

Sandry caught on immediately, and closing her eyes, felt for her magic. She felt the threads in the nightgown calling out to her, and she answered them. A few seconds later, she had completed her task. "The nightgown looks the same, but I've changed the threads so that Briar, and only Briar can look through them," she whispered to Daja, who grinned at her.

With quick efficiency, Sandry altered all the nightclothes that Briar and Tris wore, including the undergarments. When she had finished, Daja picked up Tris's hairbrush. "I'll leave this in Briar's room. Hopefully, he'll see it before he goes to bed, and then he'll go into Tris's room to return it," she said.

Sandry was silent for a moment, and then asked quietly, "Do you think we should put a charm on Tris's door so that we can't hear the sounds coming from inside?" When Daja looked blank, she added quickly, "Seeing each other naked, they might, you know…..do….stuff," she finished lamely, blushing slightly.

Daja blanched. She hadn't thought about that. "Erm…..maybe we've taken this a bit too far. I mean, isn't leading them on to having sex, a bit…drastic?"

Sandry looked at her, amused. "Well, what's the point of doing this, then? They're not really going to get together just because Briar returns Tris's hairbrush to her."

Daja sighed. "Well, I'll leave them to do……whatever they will. They do love each other, after all." And before they left to go down to dinner, she turned around and charmed the door to Tris's room so that nobody would hear their love-making, if it ever came to that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briar had not had a good day. After lunch, he had been plagued by pictures of nude Trises in his head. _Why am I so good at torturing myself? _he asked himself mournfully.

By the time bedtime had arrived, Briar thought he was going to become insane. _I'd better not have dreams about me having sex with Tris,_ he growled to himself. He immediately regretted saying that, because the lump in his breeches suddenly hardened. _Great, _he thought sarcastically.

Trudging into his room, Briar tiredly put on his night-clothes, still in a reverie. A reverie which he was half-jolted out of when he saw Tris's name in front of him. _Trisana Chandler, _he thought dreamily to himself. It was then that he realized that the words were engraved on a hairbrush. _SHIT!_ What was Tris's _hairbrush_ doing in his room? Now Tris would accuse him of stealing it!

_Life is just _greathe thought for the hundredth time. _I suppose I'll have to go and return it to her. At least I'll be able to see her again._

He shuffled towards Tris's room, actually nervous. He felt his senses tingling as he arrived at the door. There was something weird about it. As if someone had put magic on it! Briar shook his head. He was probably just nervous. Shakily, he reached out a hand and knocked.

"Come in!" called Tris, and a tiny piece of Briar's heart dissolved in love. Tris's voice was beautiful, running lightly over his ear.

He closed the door behind him as he walked in. Tris looked up and jumped. _Oh no, _she thought to herself. _It's Briar. What should I do? I hope I look good in this nightgown._

Out loud, she said, "What're you doing here, Briar?" Briar reached out the hairbrush to hand it to her. And then suddenly dropped it.

Briar had seen Tris's breasts through her nightgown. They were big, round, appetizing, each of them graced by a delicate, pink nipple. _Like a very delicious cake, _he thought to himself, unconsciously licking his lips. And he caught sight of her narrow waist. She had recently made an effort to lose weight, and in Briar's opinion, it had been worth it. And Tris had beautiful, wide hips. Briar's eyes slowly moved down her form. Her private area, no longer private……..Briar wondered if he was day-dreaming again. But this was just too real.

Tris gulped loudly, trying to control the stream of lust which was pouring out from her, trying to resist the temptation to knock Briar over and eat him on the spot. She wanted to run her tongue over his golden-brown skin, over his muscles, over his nipples, over his six-pack chest. And his cock. It was erect. Tris drooled. It must have been at least 8.5 inches long. She wanted to hold it, to taste it, to feel it inside her….

With a wild growl, Tris pounced on Briar and slammed him into her bed. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips down, hard, onto his. They were as warm, soft and inviting as she had thought. Flicking out her tongue, she forced his mouth open and snaked inside, attacking his tongue. With just as much passion, Briar entwined Tris's tongue with his own, this time invading _her _mouth. She tasted good, a taste which couldn't be compared to anything else. Briar simply named it "Tris".

That single, mind-blowing kiss set them off. Not knowing anything anymore, apart from their urgent need of each other, they acted like wild animals. Moaning lustily, Tris ripped off Briar's shirt, breeches and loincloth, grabbing his cock, while Briar discarded her nightgown and undergarments on the floor. Groaning as Tris started rubbing his penis, he cupped her two breasts and licked one nipple, revelling in the taste of her skin. Sucking on the nipple, he rubbed its rock-hard twin lightly with his thumb, encouraged by Tris's deep moans. However, he found it harder and harder to concentrate as Tris massaged his cock, and then bent down and took it in her mouth, coating it with her saliva. At last he could bear it no longer and roared as an orgasm ripped through his feverish body, bathing him in waves of painful pleasure.

But he wasn't going to let Tris do all the work. He lowered his head, and gave Tris a careful lick on her womanhood. She screamed. He started a steady rhythm, tongue in, tongue out, exploring all her sweet folds as she growled in pleasure, encouraging him as he slowly moved his tongue upwards, towards her needy clit. Briar abruptly withdrew his tongue, and Tris protested painfully. Suddenly, Briar poked his finger into her folds and brushed her clit. Tris muffled her scream by biting down on Briar's shoulder, nearly drowning in pleasure.

When Tris had returned to her senses, she and Briar stared at each other, suddenly aware of what they had just done. Finally, Briar cleared his throat, and said in a dangerously husky voice, "You're beautiful." Tris didn't say anything. She simply locked her hands behind his head and drew him down in a tender kiss.

This kiss was even more mind-blowing than the last one. It didn't speak of passion, it spoke of love, but still with a hint of sexual dirtiness, making Briar's cock stir. Breaking the kiss, Tris looked up at Briar and whispered, "I love you."

Briar was overwhelmed. Tris loved him! She LOVED him! The world had suddenly righted itself. Life was good again. "I love you too," he replied seriously.

"I want you to make me yours."

Briar blinked. Tris sighed. "Don't ask any questions. I'm sure about this. I know what I'm doing." Briar swallowed and nodded. He positioned her so that she was on top of him, and then tickled her opening with the tip of his penis. She giggled, and he could feel her getting wetter. Suddenly, he thrust with his hips, and Tris gasped from pain and pleasure. "Are you OK?" Briar asked.

"Get on with it," she demanded, eyes closed. "I need you."

First, he started a steady thrusting beat. But it was getting harder to hold on, with the pleasure running through him and the deep moans coming from Tris's throat. He lost it. He started thrusting harder and harder, slamming his hips into her, out of control, faster and faster.

They screamed in unison as he came inside her. Briar could feel his heart racing in his chest. Slowly, he slid out of Tris.

"Thank you," she said.

And with one last loving kiss, they fell asleep, their bodies crushed against each other.


End file.
